The Uchiha Empiire
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: My Kingdom Story Rewrite but with Naruto and OC Characters I don't own Naruto Or any of the characters Beside Haru read and review
1. The golden chalace

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Haru, he ruled the ninja era with an iron fist. He was the mightiest of his clan The Uchiha. He was also the most nice most of his clan is either heartless or ignorant  
*Sasuke/Fugaku*

Sasuke harus nephew

Fugaku was the brother of Haru the king, and was also the father at Sasuke. Fugaku was uncle to the king as well as his servant.

He wanted his son Sasuke to become king. However, when the time came Sasuke's brother Haru was next in line to the throne and he so reined. Fugaku devised a sinister plan to kill Haru so that that Sasuke could take his place and rule the land. One night there was a private dinner with guests of wealth and elegance. Fugaku knew that Haru had his wine at the end of every meal, so no one could see him drinking. Fugaku poured two glasses of red wine. Twas as dark as blood. He poured a deadly dose of sleeping agents in one of the glasses, and none for the other glass.. He entered the dining area where Haru was sitting seemingly impatient.  
His and "It is about time," Haru said.  
"I'm sorry, my lord. I was running little behind today because of..."  
"Save it," Haru interupted. "The last thing I want to hear is petty excuses from a servant after such a long day. I could barely keep up appearences for the dinner guests. I had to fake a smile all night when all I wanted to do was tell them to leave? Have you any idea how talkative these people are?"  
Fugaku, "I'm sorry to hear. Here is your wine, chilled and fresh."

He handed the glass to Haru and stood over him waiting for him to drink his wine. "Do you mind?" Haru asked. Fugaku thought to himself, Gosh, can I be any more obvious about this?  
"Sorry sir," he replied.  
"Quit looking at me like that. Why are you staring at me?"  
"I'm so sorry. It has been a long day. My eyes are tired," said Fugaku, who was now panicking that his plan was going to fail.  
Haru looked at his servant with skepticism. Whenever he make eye contact with Fugaku his eyes would shift around as if he was nervous. He looked down at his drink and swirled it around making it look like a whirl pool. He reached his hand across the table and swapped the glasses.  
"I'll have yours and you'll have mine. Cheers!" he said while raising his glass in the air. He downed his wine in just a few gulps. When he was finished he saw that Fugaku hadn't touched his drink. Haru was quite a clever man which was often what had driven him to success. He was witty, intelligent, and had a way of reading people by their body movements. He realized almost instantly that the glass contained poison.  
"Drink it," he said.  
"I suddenly have an upset stomach. I don't know that I will be able to hold it down. You are welcome to have mine. I haven't even touched the glass," Fugaku replied.  
Haru sat up straight in his chair, reached over, and pushed the glass further to him. "I said DRINK IT," he demanded him nearly shouting.

At this point Fugaku realized how much he regretted his plan to assassinate Haru. I should have never tried this! I knew that Haru was likely to catch on to the scheme, he thought to himself. Fugaku was panicking. He knew that drinking the glass contaminated with poison would kill him. He also knew that disobeying Haru's order would cause him to executed, often by decapitation. His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking. He slowly reached for the glass to try and buy himself more time, hoping that a miracle would happen and he wouldn't be able to drink the poisoned wine.  
"NOW. I SAID DRINK IT NOW!" shouted Haru while beating his fists on the table.  
This is it, Fugaku thought. He put the cool rim of the glass to his lips, turned it up and gulped it down quickly. It wasn't but a few minutes until Fugaku felt extreme dizziness. The room became dark and his hearing had gone. He then passed out cold on the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing was Haru standing over him with a dark smirk accross his face while he dropped the empty wine glass beside of his head. Fugaku knew that this was the end.

**CLIFFHANGER!" Hahahaha I know i am evil Tell me What ya think so far Should i contenue or what I Will have two chapters already uploaded tell me what You think give me Some reviews and i will Make the Third chapter as soon as i can Ty for your future reviews Good Night everyone**


	2. The doungeon of Agony

Chapter 2: The doungeon of Agony

Hours lately Fugaku awoke to find his wrists and ankle chained to a cold stone wall. He was in a Dungeon Cell

A guard sat in chair grimacing at Fugaku. He had a blistering headache and his memory was foggy. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Well..let's put it this way. You are not going to like here. It is no picnic in the park," the guard said with a chuckle.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You tried to poison the king last night, but sadly you were not successful at the task. Now being that you are an attempted murderer, you will receive the same treatment."  
"Am I going to die then?"  
"Haha, no. You will not die. But don't be too relieved. In the end you are going to wish you had."

Fugaku had a lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow. He was mortified. He knew that because of his actions he would pay greatly. "He should be here any minute now with your son," said the guard.  
"Who will be here? And why are you going to punish my son? I am the one at fault. Please I ask you, help me. He is my only son. What would you feel like if your son had to suffer from a crime he did not commit?"  
"Well, Haru seems to think differently. There is only one reason why you would want him dead. You are paid well. Though you are a servant you live a life of luxury. So none of those would seem to be a reason why you would want him dead. That leads us to believe that you want your son, Sasuke, to inherit the throne. We know that your son had to be aware of your plan, if not directly involved. You are very close to each other. It is impossibe for him to not know of such a selfish crime."  
"No no no no no no no...," Fugaku cried as he wept.  
"If it makes you feel any better. Your son will not die, and he will not harmed whatsoever."

Fugaku was still terrified but suddenly felt a sense of relief. His son, his whole world, was going to be okay, and he would not have to pay for crimes he had no involvement in. Suddenly the door opened. Haru and Sasuke came through. Haru was holding him by his shirt and Sasuke's arms were tied together. Haru nodded at the guard. "Let's go," he said.  
"Go where? Where are we going? Why is my father down here?" Sasuke pleaded for answers with fear.

Haru pushed him next to his father and said, "Sasuke, sweet little Sasuke. Do you know that your father has done a bad, bad thing? Do you know what he tried to do?"  
"No..What is happening? There had to have been a mistake. My father would never do anything to hurt anyone."  
"He tried to poison me last night after the party. However his ignorance caused his plan to backfire. He ended up being forced to drink the wine he had brought for me. Good news though. Daddy lived! But now he is going to pay for his crime. I am going to show you what happens to someone that tries to mess with me. Guard, unshackle him. Let's go," the king replied.

Haru and Sasuke were lead down a long corrider that neither of them knew existed. "This my friends, is called the "Dungeon of Agony". Top secret business. Feel free to glance around at the other inmates."

Screams of agony filled the hallway the closer they got. There were several rooms with doors open. The views of the torture sickened them at sight. The first room was of a man being forced to place his feet in two large iron boots, both filled with hot coals. They could see the blisters festering upon his legs. When he managed to pull out his right foot they could see that the skinned had melted almost completely off. You could see parts of exposed bone tissue. "This guy, my friends, tried to escape and run from the prison. Sadly, he didn't get away. We had to make sure it would never happen again," Haru chuckled.

They continued walking slowly down the corrider. In one room there was a man tied by all his limbs on a stretcher. He gnashed his teeth as the joints on his hip and arms were displaced. In another room there was a woman bound to chair. A man had placed sticks beneath her fingernails and lit them on fire. She sweated profusin as she saw the fire getting closer to her fingers. She knew agony was ahead. "This woman stole jewelry from a market in town. For that she will lose her fingers and never be able to steal again," said Haru.

Then they were stopped at the last room and made to watch a man endure his punishment. His head was held securely ina metal contraption. There was a chin rest on the bottom, and on the top their was a screw which had a winding lever. The guard slowly turned the lever and they watched as extreme pressure was being wound to his head. The man's face turned red and purple, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Soon they could see that the pressure had broken his skull bones. They could hear the crunching. Finally the man was unresponsive and obviously dead. That didn't stop the guard from his sick desire to watch as more damage was imposed on the corpse. Fugaku turned his head when the eyeballs popped out of their sockets. They were by brains that seaped out in a way similar to a meat grinder. Haru said, "This guy is a spy from a neighboring kingdom, a rivaling kingly, might I add. He obtained information that was secret to us, and he planned use them against us. Sadly he was caught. We could definitely not allow him to leave and return to his land knowing what he knew."

Sasuke fainted. The guard picked up the boy's body and threw him over his shoulders. "This way," he ordered Fugaku. He was lead to room filled with various contraptions. He did not know how any of them worked but he knew that extreme pain was ahead. His heart raced faster and faster. Then he threw from the terror.

Chapter end tell Me what ya think i really would apprishiate some reviews On this Story ide Really apprishiate some Reviews

Next Chapter: A crime well paid

What ya think leave it reviews i am going to Bed Good night


End file.
